SFPDIM
by Anonymizz334
Summary: San Francisco Police Department Instant Messaging- Hacked and Recorded by Amy Chen. Rated T for some pretty strong adult themes, and some occasional language.


**The San Francisco Police Department installed a private, instant-messaging system at 0700 hours on Thursday Morning, May 13****th**** of 2012, to increase team communication.**

**Little did the Department know, that the messages had all been hacked by Amy and her gang of internet vigilantes…**

**The only messages hacked were those shared between Detective Malachi C. Fallon, Special Agent Natara Williams, Detective Blaise Corso, Detective Jeremy Redbird, Captain Charles Anders, and Forensic Technician Kai Kalaba.**

_**These are the secret files…**_

_First detected conversation shared between Detective Mal Fallon and Forensic Tech Kai Kalaba on Thursday Morning, May 13__th__, 2012 at 0715 hours_

_**Kai_Kalaba_FT: **__(0715am)____Hey Mal! This messaging thing is sooo cool! I'm trying to message Natara and she isn't responding…_

_**Kai_Kalaba_FT:**__ (0716am)____Hey Mal… are you with Natara? Are you guys ignoring me?_

_**Kai_Kalaba_FT: **__(0716am) Ohhhhh wait, are you two gettin' freaky? FINALLY! Let me know how it goes! : )_

_**Kai_Kalaba_FT:**__ (0717am) Hey! Again! I made you and Natara sims characters! So cool! You guys have a mansion and eight kids! Each one is named Kai! And Natara wears bikinis all the time! Awesome right, Maligator? Here's a link to the pic I screenshotted of you guys: (__ KrazyKailovesdaladies123321/photos/THE_SIMS_CHECKEMOUT/MalandNat)_

_***Automated message: You have successfully blocked the user, "Kai_Kalaba_FT", to undo this action, select undo recent setting configuration from your options menu. To permanently block this user, press "B"**_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(0717am)____B_

_***Automated message: You have successfully permanently removed this user from your contacts and they will not be able to contact you. To report this user, press "R"**_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(0717am) …_

_Second Detected Conversation between Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams on Thursday Morning, May 13__th__, 2012 at 0920 hours_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(O920am) Bored… come visit me! : )_

_**Natara_Williams_FED:**__ (0921am) Too… much… paperwork…_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET:**__ (0921am) Me too, but they say that nothing is better to get your work done than a nice coffee break with your favorite crime-fighting partner! ;)_

_**Natara_Williams_FED:**__ (0924am) You're my only crime-fighting partner…_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET:**__ (0924am) Point for you. Anyways, maybe we don't need a coffee break… we can take "any" kind of break ;)_

_**Natara_Williams_FED:**__ (0927am) Mal… I don't want to talk about that right know. Especially not on here. Who knows who can see this…_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(0927am) Right, all the more reason to come visit me in my office… we can discuss things more privately ; )_

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(0930am) Stop winking. People are going to think you have turrets and can't stop twitching…_

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(0930am) … ; )_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(0930am) You are a bully._

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(0931am) Hey… break time : ) On my way over. _

_Third conversation detected between Detective Mal Fallon and Acting Captain Charles Anders on Thursday Morning, May 13__th__, 2012, at 1000 hours._

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1000am) ajfnjkljkjdaldjalj a;,nj o9r47hdld_

_Qw qdna;'_

_JSNJ J AJJj xjajolkewjlkdjkauihy8er7flsd basdopaipbbfp cpapP CPQQPJ CDPAPSD CJAJN[ANSDCAS_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1000am) duiwdjlsdnvldjaskc,ascdnasasjasdj va'aa adala_

_Ada]psoaNDSNHBSD7399(9998**h8a87667***90)))0)0_

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD: **__(1001am) Detective? Can I help you?"_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1001am) jsiajakhjhfnbv kc isjdhbasduyd79a7y832uihbfdui sjnhbdjknabhdihusajdhbdhuijn hbdjkahnjbsiaokbhasjkhjakl;'KJD_

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD: **__(1001am) Are you okay?_

_Fourth Conversation detected between Acting Captain Charles Anders and Detective Jeremy Redbird on Thursday morning, May 13__th__ at 1002 hours_

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD: **__(1002am) Redbird. Favor. Go knock on Detective Fallon's door. Tell me what you hear on the other side._

_**Jeremy_Redbird_DET: **__(1003am) Uh… alright. Is there a reason why?_

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD: **__(1003am) Just do it._

_**Jeremy_Redbird_DET:**__ (1004am) Be right back…_

_**Jeremy_Redbird_DET: **__(1010am) At first I heard a loud pounding noise, some heavy breathing…but after I knocked it got really quiet. I heard Special Agent Williams' voice, too. After a minute, they both answered. Nothing seemed weird… except for one thing…_

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD:**__ (1010am) And…?_

_**Jeremy_Redbird_DET: **__(1013am) They were really sweaty. I don't know. Mal said they were working out. I did see his weights on his desk._

_**Captain_Anders_SFPD: **__(1013am) Oh. That makes sense, then. Thanks._

_The fifth conversation, and the last one for that day that was detected between Special Agent Natara Williams and Detective Mal Fallon on Thursday morning, May 13__th__, 2012 at 1030 hours_

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(1030am) Fix your damn tie and there is a giant hickey on your neck. I'm sorry…_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1030am) Worth it ; )_

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(1045am) You don't think they heard anything…_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1045am) You're cute when you get all worried… so cute in fact… that you're welcome to come back to my office ; )_

_**Natara_Williams_FED:**__ (1047am) Pervert._

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1047am) Am not :' ( I thought you liked it… it sure sounded like you did a minute ago…_

_**Natara_Williams_FED:**__ (1048am) Awwww… I feel bad for making your smiley-guy cry. I guess I at the very least owe you a hug. I will make it up to you later : )_

_**Mal_Fallon_DET: **__(1059am) Captain doing progress checks. Erase this._

_**Natara_Williams_FED: **__(1059am) Way ahead of you._


End file.
